comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Batman (Earth-173)
The Batman is a 2013 superhero film based on the DC Comics character Batman, produced by DC Comics and Warner Bros., distributed by Sony Pictures Entertainment. It is the first installment in the DC Theatrical Universe, and thus is set in Earth-173. Directed by Darren Aronofsky; and written by David S. Goyer, Chris Terrio, Ben Affleck, and Christopher Nolan; the film stars Ben Affleck, Walton Goggins, Eric Bana, Jeremy Irons, Jennifer Garner, Bryan Cranston, Courtney B. Vance, Elijah Wood, Robert De Niro, Michael Madsen, and Alice Braga. The movie was followed by Last Son, based on the hero Superman. The Batman retells the origin story of Bruce Wayne, who becomes the masked vigilante, Batman, after the death of his parents, and protects the crime-filled land known as Gotham City. The Batman's premiere in the United States was attended by its principal cast members in New York City on April 2nd, 2013. The film was released in conventional, 3D, and IMAX theaters. The film became a box office success, grossing $700,170,347 worldwide, with a highly positive response by critics. Critics and viewers noted success on the film's narrative, general acting, visuals, effects, and villains. The reinvention of the titular character was especially praised, because of Ben Affleck's interesting performance and well understanding of the character, having a similar effect as Christian Bale, but also making the character his own. Synopsis Bruce Wayne is a famous billionaire whose parents were shot when he was a child. Fuelled by vengeance, Bruce dons a suit and becomes "The Batman," a masked vigilante with endless paraphernalia to protect the crime-filled streets of Gotham City. But as Batman becomes more and more famous, he makes enemies faster than he thinks.... Cast *Ben Affleck as Batman/Bruce Wayne **Max Charles as Young Bruce Wayne *Walton Goggins as The Riddler/Edward Nigma *Eric Bana as Hush/Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Wayne **Ty Simpkins as Young Tommy Elliot * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth * Jennifer Garner as Vicki Vale * Bryan Cranston as Detective James "Jim" Gordon * Courtney B. Vance as Lucius Fox * Elijah Wood as Dr. Jonathan Crane * Robert De Niro as Carmine Falcone * Michael Madsen as Detective Harvey Bullock * Alice Braga as Detective Renee Montoya * Mackenzie Crook as Joe Chill * Tony Jones as Oswald Cobblepot * Adrian Pasdar as Thomas Wayne * Melora Hardin as Martha Wayne * Rocky Carroll as Silas Stone * Nia Long as Elinore Stone Additionally, Kelsey Grammer appears as Mayor Hamilton Hill. Octavia Spencer appears as Amanda Waller in the mid-credits scene. Jack Kirby appears in a cameo as an invited guest at the party hosted by Wayne Enterprises. Ken Watanabe portrays Kirigi in the movie. Jason Isaacs also makes an appearance in an unknown location near the end of the film, following Elliot's defeat. Isaacs is supposedly playing Ra's Al Ghul, although it is currently unknown because the appearance was uncredited. References To The DCTU * When Bruce wakes up and Alfred lists what they had to do that day, he mentions that Wayne Enterprises was to sign a deal with LexCorp. Lex Luthor, the arch-nemesis of Superman, is the CEO of the latter company. * Silas Stone and Elinore Stone appear in the movie, being researchers temporarily in the Gotham City branch of S.T.A.R Labs. In the comics, Silas Stone and Elinore Stone are the parents of Victor "Vic" Stone a.k.a Cyborg. S.T.A.R. Labs is also the workplace of Silas and Elinore in the comics, where they conduct experiments on Vic. Additionally, S.T.A.R Labs is closely related to Cyborg and the Teen Titans in the comics. * When Tommy visits Bruce, Bruce puts down a magazine that he was reading. The magazine's front cover had the words, "The Flash: EXCLUSIVE!" on it. This references the hero Flash from DC Comics, who is also part of the Justice League. * A "Project Cadmus" logo is seen in the S.T.A.R. Labs building on a capsule, when Batman is confronting the Riddler. In the comics, Project Cadmus is a genetic engineering project closely related to several people, including, but not limited to: Superman, Superboy, and several other clones in general. * Amanda Waller, who appears in the mid-credits scene, mentions herself being the director of A.R.G.U.S. Both Waller and A.R.G.U.S. are closely related to the Justice League in the comics, which Waller mentions and offers for Batman to join, which also reflects on Batman usually being a founding member of the League in DC Comics. * Young Bruce Wayne is seen reading a book called Plato, who in real life is the man who created the story of Atlantis. This references the hero Aquaman, who is half-Atlantean in the comics. Trivia * Both Michael Jai White and Ray Fisher were to appear in minor roles in The Batman as Bronze Tiger/Benjamin Turner and Cyborg/Ray Fisher, respectively, but they were cancelled to focus more on the principal cast. * Unlike the comics, The Batman's Mayor Hamilton Hill and Detective Harvey Bullock aren't corrupt. However, Bullock and Gordon have a friendly rivalry. * Dr. Jonathan Crane, played by Elijah Wood, is the alter-ego of one of Batman's enemies in the comics, the Scarecrow. He is confirmed by Aronofsky to appear later in the franchise. * Oswald Cobblepot, played by Toby Jones, is the alter-ego of one of Batman's enemies in the comics, the Penguin. Like the Scarecrow, Aronofsky had confirmed the Penguin's appearance sometime in the franchise. * The Batman's Riddler gained his identity a bit differently from the comics' Riddler. Category:Created By RenKrawler17Category:Batman Category:Movies Category:Earth-173